


Sometimes words are all we have

by goodmorningvietnam666



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, One Word Prompts, One sentence prompts, Others happy, Some are sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word/sentence prompts that I've collected and am writing to pairings, it will contain as many Avengers pairings as possible, and I will be adding more pairings as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve/Tony - Dream Bigger

Steve was lost, but not physically… He didn’t know what to do now, the war was over, the Avengers were temporarily disbanded and he had nowhere to go.  
  
So, there he sat, on a couch in Stark tower.  
  
Lost.  
  
Tony entered the room with his usual confident strut and sat down on one of the armchairs in the room, a glass of scotch in one hand and a book in the other.  
  
“You’re still here huh?” The genius said absently, opening up the book at its mark and taking a sip from the glass in his hand.  
  
“Guess so” Steve responded, unsure of how to answer.  
  
A silence fell, and the only noises were the clinking of ice against glass or the ruffle of a page as it was turned.  
  
Steve felt uncomfortable and nervous in Tony’s presence, as the man clearly did not want him here and was waiting for him to slip up so the genius could kick him out.  
  
He glanced between Tony and the window to his left constantly, and it must have been irritating the genius because he finally spoke up.  
  
“Aren’t you SHIELD’s lapdog now? Why are you still here? Everyone else left weeks ago” the genius snapped, locking azure coloured eyes on the soldier with an accusing stare.  
  
“I don’t know where to go… All I’ve ever known is that I’ve wanted to be a soldier… my dream was to fight beside my friends… But they’re gone now…” Steve answered truthfully, shying away from Tony’s gaze as he finished.  
  
“So dream bigger” The genius answered briefly, turning another page of his book.  
  
Steve’s gaze snapped up to the genius then “What?”  
  
“Dream bigger” Tony repeated, meeting the soldier’s gaze “Think extravagantly, go beyond your limits, do something you’ve never done before” The genius then placed his book and scotch on the floor stood to pace the room “Learn something new, visit somewhere where they speak a different language, dance away into the night… Dream big and dream crazy because dreams are yours… no one else’s”  
  
Steve stood then and moved in front of the genius “What do you mean crazy? As in run out in front of a car crazy? Because that’s painful”  
  
Tony laughed, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Steve’s before backing away “Dream and do as if there are no consequences” The genius then reacquired his scotch and book, and left the room.  
  
Steve stood still for a moment before a smile bloomed on his face. He could afford to dream bigger.


	2. Clint/Tony - Every time I almost die I feel so alive

"So, why do you jump from buildings?" 

Clint laughed, it wasn't exactly "Are you single?" but it was definitely something only Tony Stark would ask out of the blue.

"You want the truth?" The archer asked, turning to the genius, who was leaning against the wall opposite where Clint was sitting.

"Sure, hit me" Tony answered "Actually, don't, the press would go nuts"

The archer laughed once more "Hilarious"

"I do try" the genius responded smugly, smiling widely at Clint and pushing off the wall to join him on the sofa.

"...Okay, I jump because... I feel free... Because I've always been trapped in a world of 'you can' and 'you can't'... I try to live dangerously because... Every time I almost die, I feel so alive" Clint explained slowly, cautiously, waiting for the diagnosis of insanity from the genius across from him.

"I see" Tony responded calmly "You could hurt people... you know, people who care"

"People don't care about me" The archer said incredulously "They care about the fact that I'm the best shot they've got at killing a guy without the politics" 

"I wouldn't say that's entirely true, not everyone is interested in your skill in archery" The genius insisted, watching Clint with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Okay, one example" The archer challenged, curiosity piqued because... this was Tony Stark: playboy extraordinaire... Not his counselor. 

"Just one?" the genius confirmed, as if Clint were challenged him to a game of darts.

"One example and I won't jump from buildings for a month" The archer agreed.

A gentle smile bloomed on Tony's face, a fond look in his eyes "Me"


	3. Tony/Natasha - Try not to forget me

Stark sent her another roguish grin, sending a mockery of a salute towards the assassin before turning and letting the suit's visor fall over his face.

Natasha tried to stay rooted to the spot, to let Stark walk into his death unattached, without burden. But she found herself sprinting forward and wrapping her arms around the genius's neck, pressing her face to his armored chest.

"Try not to forget me" Tony said solemnly, arms wrapping around Natasha's lithe form, visor lifting once more.

The assassin laughed "That's going to be easy" she joked, tilting her head up to kiss the genius gently, trying to keep it short, simple... but Natasha melted into the man who laughed at her snide comments and cheered her up with a horrible punch line to a worse joke. Tony Stark, official report be damned, was the man who kept her going.

What was she going to do without that?

"Natasha" Tony said softly, using her first name for the first time since they had met.

The assassin looked up at the genius, wondering if he was going to say the one thing that would make her want him to come back and start over, world crisis be forgotten. 

Several looks ran across Stark's face, but it settled into his trademark grin "Tell Fury to screw himself"

Natasha laughed, grinning widely, it wasn't "I love you" but it worked.

Tony smiled softly, visor falling back into place as he backed away, waving and then turning into the fast spinning vortex and disappearing in a matter of seconds.

Natasha stood still and let a short laugh escape her lips, tears springing to her eyes.

It was so anticlimactic, so not-Tony is was insane.

Maybe he was okay...

Regardless, Natasha Romanov would never forget Anthony Edward Stark.


	4. Tony/Loki - One of us sucks and it isn't me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for my interpretation of Loki as it is still rough and new to me.

It was a competition.

Nothing more.

Loki didn't enjoy the witty banter passed between himself and Stark, nor the snarky comments or the drinking or the quiet moments when they had nothing more to say to one another but were too stubborn to admit it.

Stark always liked to say "One of us sucks and it isn't me" was a new game they had cleverly invented.

Loki definitely didn't like that.

What he did like, however, was the way the genius would squeeze his shoulder, ruffle his hair or shove him playfully, a gentle smile on his handsome features. Loki liked when Stark applied a tasteful snippet of humour to a bad situation or cheered him up with a cup of hot chocolate and a good book.

Loki especially liked the way the genius kissed him when no one was looking: fast and passionate and full of fire.

Not that he'd tell anyone that.

But yes, one of them sucked: and it definitely wasn't him.

Stark however would dare to disagree.

And Loki really didn't mind that.


	5. Clint/Loki - You can't have light without darkness to put it in

"Why are you so insistent on fighting every villain that comes your way?" Loki asked, watching the blonde archer as the young man leant against the railing of a balcony. 

"Because society doesn't need those kinds of people terrorising them;it needs... It needs peace and light and happy stuff, surely Stark or Rodgers would answer this better than me: ask them" 

Loki joined the archer at the balcony, gazing out at the city in front of him; once, he would have fought for control of it, but now he had reserved his fighting for that of the urge to profess his love to the archer beside him. 

"I want to know what you think" 

Clint laughed, lips curling up to show off his slightly chipped teeth before he glanced at Loki and the laughing stopped "You're serious? I don't mean anything, even to you I'm just a prop, a cause to effect... No one cares what I think" 

Loli frowned and he turned a sincere gaze to the archer "I do, now tell me, if you don't want these villains, why do you let them live?" 

"Because" Clint began "You can't have light without darkness to put it in" he grinned then and flicked the demigod's nose "Kinda like you" 

Loki smiled, amused "How so?" 

"Well... You were darkness and world domination, now you make the most insignificant man on the team feel like he's on top of the world" the archer explained, eyes finding Loki's gaze "We put light in you" 

"Yes... I suppose you did..." The demigod agreed slowly, smiling softly when the archer grinned and pulled him in for a one armed embrace. Maybe Clint Barton was the "least important" man on the team, but Loki knew that he was in love. 

And letting the archer put light into him wasn't a bad concept...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know about this one, it was sort of a two in two morning thing... If you're up for it let me know in a review!


End file.
